Twelfth Division
| textColour = #FFFFFF | title = Twelfth Division | image = | name = 12th Division | kanji = 十二番隊 | romaji = Jūnibantai | captain = Kisuke Urahara | lieutenant = Kirei Kaizoku | alliedOrg = Shinigami Research and Development Institute | specialty = R&D of new Technology and Spiritual Tools | insignia = Thistle | signifying = Vengeance, Strictness, Independence | divColour = Olive Green }} The Twelfth Division (十二番隊, jūnibantai) is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Kisuke Urahara. Organization The 12th Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. The 12th Division has changed dramatically since the discharge of former Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and the reinstatement of Captain Kisuke Urahara. Whereas it was more utilitarian under Captain Kurotuchi's rule, it is now more open and lax and the shinigami who are a part of this division seem more friendly outwardly than they ever were before. Special Duties The 12th Division develops new technology and spiritual tools and its been the home of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, or S.R.D.I., for 100+ years. The 12th Division has been directly linked to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, created over 100 years ago by reinstated Captain Kisuke Urahara. As such technological and scientific research has become the full measure of what the division involves itself in primarily. Members are tasked with research and collection of data and samples, something both the current and previous captains are very enthusiastic about, though not to the same extreme. Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 12th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 12th. Now that the Shinigami Research and Development Institute has its own location with its own gate, the former location has been turned into the alternate offices for Lieutenant Kirei Kaizoku and 4th seat Ryu Komatsu. Notable Members Recruitment Members of the 12th Division are encouraged to present any ideas regarding technological and scientific advancements they might have to the Captain, and be ready to either assist the Captain on bringing that idea into fruition, or become its first test subject. Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after Captain Urahara and Lieutenant Kaizoku took over. Kisuke Urahara 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? As long as you have a good attitude, you're welcomed here. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Everyone is generally happy and enjoys their work. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Common sense. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. Please don't be stupid and you might get free candy. Kirei Kaizoku 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Ones who don't mind getting experimented on. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? If you're female, make sure to cover your boobs are covered because the guys here are so depraved. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Ones who don't mind getting experimented on. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. If you like getting experimented on, then the 12th is the place to be! Frank talk!! with the 2nd Division lieutenant, Marechiyo Ōmaeda Huh, the 12th Division? I don't know, I don't deal with them at all unless its the lieutenant and damn, she's fine. Don't ask me about the others, though! Direct all further questions to my personal secretary. I'm kind of the boss around here, you know. Bwahahaha! Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who are willing to dedicate their life to research are best suited for this division, but the Association warns that recruits must be prepared for consequences. Navigation __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gotei 13